tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe de la Mar
Lupe de la Mar, commonly known as the Sea Wolf, is a gaijin mercenary captain employed by Lord Izuru Takene in Oreinashi. After the city's fall to demons and Takene's pledge of loyalty to the Western Horde, Lupe has acted on behalf of her lord's new masters. She's spent her time ever since hunting down the Blue Dragon pirates who harass Oreinashi's merchant ships. She captains an infamous, fast ship called the Pearl Queen which she has confiscated from pirates. Biograpy Early Years A Proper Lady Lupe de la Mar was born in Paraiso to one of the wealthy merchant families there. She was named Lupe, Wolf, due to her fiery temper as a child. Because of the family's traditional values, she wouldn't be able to inherit the family fortune despite being the eldest child as she was female; her younger brother would become the next head of the household instead while Lupe herself would be married to a respected family as was the Paraisian tradition. In her youth she yearned for more than being mere decoration in parties and, due to having a fiery temper, she often clashed with her parents who wanted to keep her in line and to turn her into a proper lady. To spite her family, she secretly went to swordfighting classes so she could have something to vent her anger on, and as time passed, she became more and more skilled in the use of rapiers. Despite this, she was allowed to accompany her father as he went to negotiate with sailors in the port, and she became fascinated with ships in general, hoping to one day sail and command one herself. She came to see that although traditions were strict on land, the sea was open for different destinies and one could chart one's course more freely there than on land. Swept by War The Yamatian Invasion and the First Battle of Myridia changed everything as the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük took over most of Aison by using a combination of blitzkrieg tactics dark magic. Paraiso was taken over quickly after Myridia's fall, and any Paraisian who tried to fight back was put to the sword, including many members of Lupe's family. Lupe survived as one of the Yamatian commanders was smitten by her and spared her so he could become his slave. When he was summoned back to his homeland, he took her with him to Oreinashi. Lupe, however, wasn't going to let herself become the property of another man. She bided her time and waited when the commander was at his weakest and killed him messily. Having thus freed herself, Lupe fled from the commander's house and ended up in the streets of Oreinashi. She soon came to realize what she had gotten herself into: she was in the middle of enemy territory which she knew very little about, and wouldn't probably be able to get back to Aison in one piece. Even if she did, Yamato now ruled Aison and Paraiso, so she'd face only more hardships there. A Turn of Events Lupe had always been resourceful, however, and didn't let herself wallow in despair. She took it upon herself to learn the Yamatian tongue and find work--or steal if necessary--to survive among the enemy. And although things were dire for her, she found this kind of life more exciting and more rewarding than wearing a pretty dress in parties. She quickly found the seedier elements of the port city and became a member of a smuggler gang, earning her place with her quick feet and even quicker wit as she helped outsmart the local authorities. Her interaction with the local underworld over the year eventually led her to meet with the smugglers' contacts: pirates. However, the meeting with the pirates didn't go well as the corsairs doublecrossed the gang, and Lupe didn't escape from them unscathed either although she survived the messy encounter and defeated a handful of pirates although she was eventually overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. What she experienced that night would cement her view of Yamatian pirates as monsters wearing human, elven and dwarven skin. At least the Yamato Empire had its honour whereas the pirates had none. She was found beaten in an alley and was taken to the local infirmary. Many Yamatians viewed her with disgust due to her being a gaijin, an outsider, and would've been happy to let her die with the trash. However, she had caught the eyes of an interested party who had seen her swordsmanship, and she was given an offer: she could live in the gutter and be used by everyone, or she could rise from the ashes to become something more. Lupe knew when to seize an opportunity, and she took the offer. She had always wanted to be more than the role she had been given since her birth, and she realized she might finally be able to accomplish something worthwhile while pursuing her dreams. Life as a Mercenary Lupe was taken in by her new patrons who began honing and sharpening her skills, both physically and mentally. She knew very little of her patrons known only as the Order except that they employed mercenaries and had an interest in Yamatian affairs. After a year of hard training, she was deemed skilled enough to employ on the field. She was tasked to meet with Izuru Takene, Lord of Oreinashi who was known to be more sympathetic towards gaijin than many of his countrymen as long as they didn't rebel against Yamatian authority, and offer her skills to him. Takene was impressed by the young woman whose determination rivalled that of some of his best soldiers, and he accepted her in, beginning to employ her as a mercenary once he had witnessed her skills with the rapier first hand. Lupe's time with the Order and Takene made her view Yamatians from a different angle: although Yamato had conquered Aison and neighbouring countries, not all Yamatians were monstrous invaders. They were people just like Aisonians were. Perhaps not all of them had even wanted to invade other countries but had to because those in power dictated it, just like how her parents had dictated her to be nothing more than a pretty smile in a pretty dress. Lupe was put in a crew commanded by a mercenary captain. Her dream of being in a crew had finally been fulfilled and much to her joy the mercenaries weren't quite as traditional as many Yamatians had seen were and had in fact welcomed women in their ranks and saw them as their equals. She quickly proved herself to the crew as they were tasked with Lord Takene to deal with pirates who had been raiding his vessels. Lupe delighted in fighting against the pirates as she had personal issues with them based on her earlier interactions with them in her past. New Rules While Lupe was serving Oreinashi and reporting to the Order, the Great War reached Yamato as the army of the Grand Alliance pushed Yaatian forces back to their homeland. During the final year of the war, the crew Lupe was in was called back to defend Oreinashi against the Alliance's forces should they try to invade. However, at that time the Alliance was more focused on reaching Kageshima, the capital of Yamato, and dethrone its Shogun Masamori Hyuga to put an end to the Yamatian menace. The war ended abruptly with the Cataclysm which reshaped the world and made demons pour out of the Gate of Darkness while the weakend army of the Alliance fled from Yamato. The following years were dire for Yamatians as demon hordes took over the once mighty empire and enslaved the Yamatians to their will. The captain of the crew Lupe was in perished during this time, and Lupe, having proven her worth many times prior, was chosen as the new captain by the surviving mercenaries and sailors employed by Takene. Oreinashi fell as well and became the base of operations for the Western Horde and its leader, Duke Pazuzu. The Duke of the West allowed his new subjects to live and granted them relative freedom as long as they answered to him. Although demons were now in power, the people of Oreinashi would fare better than many other citizens elsewhere in Yamato. Instead the Duke devised another way to keep his subjects in line: demonic drugs produced by a special breed of demons, the Dyseuphors. Lupe became one such person to get addicted to the drug and began using it ever since to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Takene had now become a vassal of the Western Horde, which made Lupe herself become a demonic vassal as well as she carried out Takene's orders. She continued her orders to either destroy pirates or bring them to justice as they still kept pillaging not only Takene's but Pazuzu's ships as well. Years passed, and Lupe de la Mar's fame grew so much so that several pirates, including even the infamous Blue Dragons, began calling her the Sea Wolf because of her cold determination and single-minded pursuit of any pirate she could lay her hands on. She had grown to become a skilled naval combatant and captained the Pearl Queen, a ship she had confiscated from pirates whom she had defeated. Godslayer Era Aliases and Nicknames ; Sea Wolf : What she's known as due to her relentless pursuit of pirates and brutal tactics against them. Appearance Black hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes. Clad in a naval officer uniform while wearing the blue and white colours of Oreinashi. Has a fancy captain's hat. Personality and Traits Determined, ruthless but with a sense of honour. She despises pirates and sees that the only way to keep things peaceful in her new home Oreinashi is to instill order by defeating pirates who keep endangering lives of merchants with their raids. She doesn't see herself as anyone's property and focuses on her career, attempting to constantly become better at her job as a mercenary and a captain of a ship. Powers and Abilities She's skilled in naval combat and an expert user of a rapier. She's also learned to use flintlock pistols although she prefers the use of swords since those are more accurate. Relationships Izuru Takene Ever since she was employed by Takene, Lupe has grown to respect the man...at least as long as he pays enough money. She sees him as a better alternative to keep people safe from demons than allowing pirates to bring more chaos in their wake and is thus willing to carry out the lord's orders to keep Oreinashi prosperous and peaceful under their new demon overlords. See also *Izuru Takene *Oreinashi *Pearl Queen *Western Horde Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Western Horde